Doki Doki Kiss! Pretty Cure
is a Japanese Magical Girl Anime series, the unofficial twelfth and current installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure series. Produced by Toei Animation, the series commemorate the eleventh anniversary of the Pretty Cure Series and premiered on February 1, 2015. The series' theme is love and is created by User:Ichigo-tan. Synopsis ::"Doki Doki Kiss! Pretty Cure Episodes" Characters Pretty Cure / - The leader of the team who had retired from being student council president at the end of the last season. Mana is a bright and energetic girl who is always helping others, believing actions speak louder than words. She is good at sports, making her very fast in helping others. In Episode 8, she is approached by Yoshino asking why she is always helping others, making Mana back down and try doing something like learning to sing better and decides to become an idol. Her theme colour is pink and her new signature attack is Loving Heart. / - The childhood friend of Mana who is still the student council secretary of Oogai First Middle School. Rikka has a huge love for studying and is really good at observing others and situations. She is very quiet and always honest with her feelings and is very blunt. She is in love with Ira and blushes when ever seeing him, afraid of looking up him since she has trouble keeping a straight face around him. Her theme colour is blue and her signature attack is Sparkling Kiss. / - The mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises who is the only Cure to attend Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls. Alice is a polite, gentle girl who has a somewhat bubbly manner and is very talented, from music to martial arts. She can easily be angered, despite being quiet and she gets along well with Yoshino, always telling her things she is curious of. Her theme colours are yellow and green and her signature attack is Popping Warmth. / - The knight of Trump Republic who was very close to Princess Marie Ange. Makoto still misses Princess Marie Ange and tends to hang around Ai-chan due to Marie Ange's soul resting inside of her. She has strong sense of duty and is also a famous idol and has decides to start doing acting and modelling. She does her best to make Mana not try singing, but ends up with an upset Mana which makes her let her keep singing. Her theme colour is purple and her signature attack is Courageous Wave. / - The youngest team member and ages to be a year older than the Cures when she is Cure Ace. Aguri is very wise and calm and has a huge love for sweets, always saying "Bravo" when eating something that taste good to her. She can be very strict, reaching to the point where her comments can be quite hurtful. She is the light side of Marie Ange while Regina, who is thinks as her sister, is the dark side of Marie Ange. Her theme colour is red and her signature attack is Flaming Roses. / - The new transfer student in Mana's class who is very curious about everything and isn't afraid to say anything that could hurt others feelings. Yoshino wears glasses that she has to wear at all times due to how blind she is and she is very smart, leading other to be quite jealous of her. She gets flustered really easily and is always seen carrying playing cards with her due to her status of predicting others future with the cards. Her alias is Cure Joker, her theme colour is green and her signature attack is called Wild Card. Mascots - Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. The most passionate of all the four mascots, she has a passionate heart and always works hard. Sharuru could also turn herself into a human, taking the form of a young middle school student. She ends her sentences with "~charl!". - Diamond's dog-like fairy partner. He is very reliable to the other fairies, much like his partner. Raquel could also turn himself into a human, taking the form of a young elementary school student. He ends his sentences with "~quel!". - Rosetta's bear-like fairy partner. He is the youngest out of the four mascots, and a little spoiled. Lance could also turn into a human taking the form of a young kindergarten student. He ends his sentences with "~lance!". - Sword's cat-like fairy partner. She is very independent, but she often worries about her partner. She ends her sentences with "~dabyi!" Dabyi is able to transform into a human, and acts as Makoto's manager under the name "DB". - Ace's baby-like fairy partner. She is also called Ai-chan by the girls of this season, she is a baby mascot who was reborn as an egg by King Selfish's powers, later being a baby. She made her first appearance in episode 8. As a baby, she never says a word, but only smiles. - Joker's tiger-like fairy partner. He is very calm and wise, giving advice to the other mascots. Trump is very protective of Ai-chan, leading the Cures, except Yoshino, suspicious of why he is so protective of her. He ends his sentences with "~do". Antagonists is a group consisting of three people, who had first appeared in the previous season. The members consists of: * - The youngest of the trio. He seems to still have feelings for Rikka, but tends to always fight against her in battles. * - The eldest of the group who starts out as a rat but as time goes by, he is able to transform from his human form to rat form. * - The only girl of the group who hates to look ugly. She is the fashionable member of the group. is the new duo of Jikochuu who are very cunning and mysterious. Their team name means "selfish" in Latin and they are twins who are always inseparable. The duo consists of: * - The eldest of the twins who loves to eat sweets and is very outgoing. Raylene has long curly blonde hair with blue eyes. * - The youngest of the twins who is very calm and diligent one. Erebus has short blonde hair with blue eyes. - Monsters summoned by the villains of the series to battle the Pretty Cure. Unlike some other monsters, they are not made of objects, however have a related shape of the selfish thought. Items * - The transformation and attack item used by Cure Heart, Diamond, Rosetta and Sword. * - The transformation and attack device used by Cure Heart, Diamond, Rosetta and Sword. * - The transformation device for Cure Ace. * - The main weapon used by Cure Ace. * - The first weapon that Pretty Cure uses. * - The transformation and attack device used by Cure Joker. To transform, she twists the middle around clockwise, than to use her attack, she blows on the heart-shaped adornment. Trivia *This is the first series where there are no evil king or queen. There are only the generals. Gallery Doki Doki Kis! Pretty Cure First Poster.jpg|Doki Doki Kiss! Pretty Cure First Poster 369px-Mana Heart DokiDoki la pelicula perfil.png|Mana's profile 369px-Rikka Diamond doki doki la pelicula perfil.png|Rikka's profile 369px-Alice Rosetta doki doki la pelicula perfil.png|Alice's profile 369px-Makoto Sword doki doki la pelicula perfil.png|Makoto's profile 369px-Aguri Ace doki doki la pelicula perfil.png|Aguri's profile Regina's profile.PNG|Regina's profile Ira.PNG|Ira's profile Marmo.PNG|Marmo's profile Bel.PNG|Bel's profile Category:Doki Doki Kiss! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Canon Series Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Ichigo-tan